


Strictly Foreseeable Events

by OrdinaryRealities



Series: O, Tiger's Heart Wrapped in a Woman's Hide [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Getting Together, Gratuitous use of songs I like as exhibition skates, Lilia is so over Yuri's shit, M/M, She takes good care of her boys, meme-ing Yuuri and Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryRealities/pseuds/OrdinaryRealities
Summary: Yuri and Kenjirou finally get together. Kenjirou has class though, he uses his own choreography for Yuri's music. He's not desperate. (Yuri's not biased at all, thank you very much.)





	Strictly Foreseeable Events

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really have a lot to say here except that I am really happy about how this story turned out and you should all go listen to Yuri's SP/Kenjirou's exhibition music Boogie Oogie Oogie by Taste of Honey (Someday I'll learn how to add links here. I know that makes it much easier to click on them) and Yuri's exhibition music which is supposed to be Meow by Cheryl Wheeler. Listen to it before you judge, because it may be a cat song, but it's also a song with a bunch of attitude, and that's what I think really appeals to Yuri, in both the song and cats.

Yuri was never sure, later, how Lilia and Kenjirou had orchestrated it. That Viktor hadn’t been involved he never doubted. He’d seen the old man’s face when his short program music started, though at the time he’d just put it down to how brilliant Lilia’s choreography was. There were pictures of it all over the internet, even before this. Katsudon must have been in on it though. To have one husband in the know and not the other seemed very close to black magic, even for Lilia. 

Yuri had been excited to start off the Grand Prix season with Kenjirou in Japan. He adored his short program, with its graceful balletic movements set to the disco song that felt like family. (He’d suspected nothing when Lilia broached the topic with him, although he usually picked his own music now. Had been delighted, really, that the night had meant something to her as well.) He adored his free skate too, of course, in all of its glorious complexity, but the short program lay close to his heart. 

The competition results had shocked no one but Kenjirou; there was no one else in the competition who could hold a candle to the pair of them these days. Indeed, Emil, with his bronze, had the grace to look sheepish about scraping his way onto the podium at all. (Yuri excused the man in his head; five years ago he might have given them a challenge if he’d managed to land his quads.)

 

Even when Viktor bounced back and dragged Yuri to finish warming up out where he could watch Kenjirou’s exhibition, Yuri had paid no particular mind. Viktor was always excitable, and the world knew that he’d collaborated with Lilia on the choreography for this one. (If there was anything that should have sparked Yuri’s suspicion, that was it. When had Lilia ever allowed someone else to fool with her work?) Yuri, however, had managed to remain ignorant even as the bouncing intro spooled across the rink. He turned to Viktor, furious on his friend’s behalf, even as Kenjirou had begun to bounce his knees and twist his shoulders along with the music. “Can’t those idiots tell the difference between my short and Kenjirou’s…” He trailed off as the lyrics started and it became very obvious that Kenjirou wasn’t just fooling around with the wrong music. His jaw dropped and he turned to grab Lilia instead. “You planned this!” Lilia nodded without taking her eyes off the ice and Yuri stepped up to the rail to give over his attention to his rinkmate as well. 

There was no time to talk to Kenjirou properly in between. Yuri’s own exhibition passed in a haze of uncertainty and delight. He was too busy working out what he would say to the reporters who would doubtless mob him the moment he was off the ice to pay much attention to his own piece, but it was a light-hearted nothing, and later Viktor told him he’d never seemed more dismissive and cat-like anyway. 

Sure enough, he hadn’t even got his skate-guards on when the microphones started shoving his way. 

“Did you know Mr. Kenjirou was using your music?”

“Was it an accident?”

“Will you be coaching Kenjirou Minami now?”

“Do you feel like you’re following in your mentor’s footsteps?”

Yuri affixed his second skate-guard and stood with a snarl. “Viktor is not my mentor, Kenjirou is his given name, and he isn’t looking for a new coach. Excuse me.” And he began shoving through. One thing his angry teenage years had been good for; the reporters let him go. They actually moved back out of his way, even if the barrage of questions didn’t slow. He ignored them and stalked over to his rinkmate, who was watching Yuri’s progress and worrying at his lower lip. Yuri didn’t stop until he was standing practically on top of the shorter man, their skates so close he had to step left to avoid Kenjirou’s toes. 

He started with “I loved your skate,” because that had to be said before the man came up with any more worst-case scenarios. He glanced over his shoulders at the paparazzi following close behind him and winced. Clearly they still expected him to pull a Viktor after all these years. 

“Should we do this back at the hotel?” Kenjirou was watching the media too, and Yuri grinned and clapped his palms against the other man’s shoulders in some strange double bro hug. JJ would probably know the name for it.

“Yes!” He turned for the locker rooms and felt a tug at the back of his costume and paused. Kenjirou had caught the cat tail with a grin. 

“Nice piece, pussy-cat.”

Yuri returned the sentiment by flipping the other man off with both hands and grinning like it was the only thing stopping him from bursting. It might have been. He felt on top of the world. His phone buzzed with texts while he was changing. Leo told him to “tap that,” Otabek told him to ignore JJ, and JJ wanted to know what he was waiting for. ‘The man just made himself *and his idol* into a meme for you and you couldn’t even give the boy one little kiss?’

Guang-Hong was the only remotely helpful one, saying simply, ‘You’ve got this.’ Yuri returned a ‘thanks,’ feeling like, for all their intensity, his emotions were wire-thin.

He ignored Leo, sent Otabek a thumbs-up, and told JJ, ‘If he wanted to date Viktor he’d have skated Stammi V. I’ll be damned if the news goes up on someone else’s IG first. So no screenshots, asshole.’

He swung his bag over his shoulder and turned to Kenjirou, who was already waiting, bag in hand. 

 

Yuri always got a thrill from successfully avoiding the fans and media presence. He’d have to face up to some of them at the banquet in a couple of hours, but in the meantime… He followed Kenjirou into his room – it was closer – and let the door swing shut behind him. Kenjirou turned back to face him, but looked at the floor and Yuri was suddenly consumed by the same doubt that had held him immobile since he’d first fallen for the other man sometime between Rostelecom and the GPF the previous year. He breathed. If this was all in his head, Kenjirou would let him down gently. The man was coached by his former crush. If he didn’t understand letting someone down gently… 

Kenjirou opened his mouth and Yuri shook his head. “No, I’m. Just give me a minute. I’ll get there.” It would be incredibly unfair of him to expect the other man to put himself out there twice in the same day. Same hour really, and the thought straightened Yuri’s spine. The other man really was amazing. “It wasn’t accidental.” It couldn’t have been, really, but Yuri needed the reassurance.

“No, and we thought… Lilia suggested making it a surprise.” Yuri snorted. Of course it was Lilia’s idea. 

“Look, I don’t mind,” that wasn’t right, “I’m delighted by it. Whatever it meant, but,” breath, “If you don’t tell me what it meant so that we tell reporters the same story tonight they’ll eat us both alive.”

Kenjirou frowned. “The reporters can believe whatever they like. I’m in here with you.”

Yuri watched the other man’s mouth. That was, he thought, an excellent fucking point. “The sooner you tell me how much you meant by it, the sooner I can express my delight in the appropriate fucking manner.”

Kenjirou laughed. “Alright.” Yuri had still chickened out, but at least he’d made it pretty clear that he would be receptive. “Yura-kun, would you be my date to the banquet tonight? The Lilia to my Minako, the Mari to my Mila, the Yuuri to my Viktor?”

Yuri choked. “You,” he pointed one long finger at the other man’s nose, “will never speak the old man’s name again in this context. I am not him and I will not date him, and.” He’d gotten himself off-track. “Yes, I’d love to.”

Kenjirou slipped his lip between his teeth as Yuri watched. It was a good thing that someone in this relationship had some gumption, because the other man had been looking unfairly kissable for months and it was time someone did something about that. (If the someone with gumption was Lilia, well. Yuri could probably learn to deal with it, but he would be damned if anyone else was the one to kiss the breath out of Kenjirou.) 

 

It wasn’t even that long after the banquet started that they entered, but they were greeted with wolf whistles from their fellow skaters. Yuri didn’t know some of their names, although he recognized their faces. Ice dancers, maybe. He gave Kenjirou one more smile and split off to go visit with his sponsors. By the third one, he noticed Viktor hovering by his shoulder, but he continued to ignore the older man for another twenty minutes while he played nice and discharged his duties. Two of his sponsors asked about Kenjirou’s exhibition and hinted that they were actually interested in knowing about their relationship, but Yuri told them that it was a decision by their choreographer, that Lilia wanted to engage with different types of dance and music and juxtapose them in interesting ways, that it played to their different strengths as skaters, and bulled past any subtle implications. Each time, Viktor looked pained. 

Yuri was nearly done with his sponsorial obligations when he finally took pity on the other man. He stepped back until his back touched the wall and turned to Viktor. “What.”

“Yurio,” Viktor’s lips were set and Yuri had the odd impression that the other man was close to tears. “Yurio, don’t you care about Kenjirou at all?”

Yuri blinked at him and found that he couldn’t dissemble anymore. “Alright, old man, calm down.” Viktor definitely had tears in his eyes. “Did you seriously get this invested just between the short programs and today?”

Viktor gave a helpless shrug.

Yuri reached over and flicked his ear. “Breathe, fucker.” He stole a glance at the crowd to check that they didn’t have an audience. “Just because I didn’t rush off the ice and kiss him doesn’t mean I said no.”

Viktor blinked, losing a couple of tears down his cheeks, and beamed. 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Yes, asshole, but we’re not announcing it to the world. Understand?” 

Viktor nodded, blinking hard. “But why, Yurio?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Because Kenji-kun’s medaling shouldn’t be undercut by his scoring in my bed.”

He was gratified by Viktor’s choking noise.

“I’d love to stay and talk, but I still have a couple of sponsors to play nice with.” Yuri offered the other man a bland smile. “We decided to let people wonder for now, but I’ll let you know when we break the news so you can be the first to see it on Instagram.” It was amazing, the difference a year made. Yuri could watch Viktor’s absurd dramatics and feel… Fond. He turned and made eye contact with his new boyfriend across the hall. For now they’d keep this to themselves. He smiled and turned to another sponsor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the last story in the series... as long as I can talk the final story into happening. I'm still having a lot of trouble making Isabella make sense to me, and I haven't even gotten to Sara Crispino yet. I may dump them in favor of a three chapter story about the triplets a couple of years on, but I'm still making up my mind and I don't even know what that would be about... I'll get there with one or the other or both eventually. But it's going to be a longer gap. To anyone who has been reading this series, thanks for coming along for the ride, and to anyone who just stumbled on this story, I hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
